Talk:Priority: Earth
When I finished my Hardcore playthrough yesterday, the heavy weapons available to destroy the AA gun were not Reaper Blackstars but M-920 Cains with 100% ammo, which functioned exactly like M-920 Cains from ME2, complete with big red mushroom cloud. I used the second on the banshee. As far as I can tell, the charge time and everything else were identical. edit: There is also a Hydra missile launcher in the ending zone, located in the area that is at 7-8 o'clock from the gun trucks (if the Reaper destroyer is at 12 o'clock). This allows you to essentially skip one of the waves of the fight depending which one is hardest for you to do. Once the first wave of Banshees is dead, the destroyer is close enough that you can activate the missiles and end the game even if there are dozens of enemies around. This lets you use the Hydra for whichever of the two fights (3 banshees or 6 brutes+harvester) is harder for you. I used it on the banshees because I had adrenaline rush+black widow to dispose of the brutes at rapid speed. Someone less equipped to fight brutes probably wants to do it the other way. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . I played it on standard difficulty, and I also had Cain against AA Reaper. --VolteMetalic 08:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : Mea Culpa. I wrote the original walkthrough largely from memory (don't ask) and misattributed the heavy weapon. I just played through it again and you guys are right, it is Cains. ~SlvstrChung 10:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Wrex confrontation? I have a question. I have been led to believe that Wrex will confront you during this mission if you sabotaged the genophage cure, and for that reason included it in the current write-up. However, I don't know for certain, because, well, I cured the damn genophage. Furthermore, Wrex's personal article claims the confrontation will happen no on Earth but the next time you visit the Citadel after completing Priority: Rannoch. Can someone who actually sabotaged the cure confirm? (It's logical that Wrex would confront you on Earth if he was never able to find you at the Citadel, but that requires the player to not visit the Citadel after Rannoch, which seems... unlikely.) ~SlvstrChung 09:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :It is supposed to happen on Citadel after accepting Priority: Thessia. If you don't go to the Citadel it may happen on Earth. But someone needs to prove this can happen this way.--Xaero Dumort 09:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I just realized it can't happen that way. We always skip straight to Priority: Thessia, but between it and Rannoch is Priority: The Citadel III, because the asari councilor is the quest giver for P:Thessia. There is no way you can avoid the Normandy Dock from Rannoch onward. So, that answers that question. ~SlvstrChung 10:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Third Ending I have just finished the game with 2829 rating and had NO third ending available. I suppose the figure "2800" is incorrect, the actual figure is a bit higher. Either that or there are also some other factors. Asherinka 00:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I certainly got a third option, but I had almost 7000 EMS (98% of 7005). Make sure whenever you are striking Earth to look only at your 'Effective Military Strength'. That is the number you apparently need to get to 2800 or more. However, could someone please elaborate on what the 'best possible ending' is supposed to mean? This is a guide, so obviously spoilers are expected. My third option was 'Synthesis', which I would venture to guess is the only third choice anyone ever gets. Is that the 'best possible' ending? :On a separate note, I couldn't dissuade the Illusive Man in the very last conversation, even though I had succeeded in every other dialogue before that and visually appeared to have completely filled the reputation bar. Even so, the verbiage stated that the best possible ending still should have occurred, seeing as how I vastly overachieved the goal EMS. Incrognito 04:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I had about/almost 4000 EMS and still had the Synthesis, hence, there are probably other factors influencing the availability. Regarding TIM, I found out that if I've been choosing the Renegade options, I won't be able to dissuade him at the last. On the other hand, if the Paragon options has been chosen, you will be able to dissuade him. — Teugene (Talk) ::I had over 5000 EMS, had a full reputation bar since before Rannoch (about 80% of it Paragon if it matters), had an otherwise "perfect" ending, and used every Paragon persuation on TIM, but still couldn't get the last one, to make him pull a Saren. That was the one charm/intimidate I wasn't able to do in the whole game. -Snowstorm45